Lo prometo
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: ¿por qué Kuroko hace que siempre te preocupes?


**Hola. Hola hace mocho no me aparecía por aquí, ejeje he vuelto con un pequeño fic de Kuroko, pues aquí estoy, como siempre un fic dedicado a Agatali12 con mucho love, espero te guste.**

* * *

 ** _Lo Prometo_**

Caminando por las calles del centro de pronto viste que en dirección a donde estabas tú corrían Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima , los repasaste nuevamente y faltaba alguien, precisamente la persona con la que te habías quedado de reunir fuera del gimnasio donde entrenaba justamente con quienes estaban corriendo en ese minuto.

-Kagami-kun?-interrogaste cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti para que te escuchase.

-(T/N)!-se sorprendió bajando un poco la velocidad-lo siento pero voy algo apresurado, ese idiota se volvió a meter en problemas-refunfuño, mientras pasaba por tu lado.

-…-no hizo falta que dijera de quien se trataba, solo podía haber un idiota que estuviera en problemas nuevamente y que pusiera a toda la generación milagrosa más Kagami a correr por la ciudad, estaban pasando de ti, y decidiste seguirlos, una voz en tu cabeza te decía que algo no andaba bien.

Llegaron fuera de un bar de la ciudad, ninguno se había percatado de que les habías seguido, dentro escuchabas voces que discutían, tomaste valor y entraste, no tuviste tiempo de sopesar lo que había ocurrido, solo quedaste segada ante la imagen de Kuroko golpeado que se presentaba delante de ti, y te abalanzaste a ver como estaba, luego de que Kise lo sostuviera.

-(T/A)-Midorima trato de sujetarte cuando se percató de tu presencia en el lugar, pero fuiste más veloz, y rápidamente te pusiste delante del peliceleste y Kise.

-Kuroko-kun! Dios que te han hecho?-sacaste tu pañuelo para limpiar la comisura de su labio que vislumbraba un corte.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí? Una linda y dulce gatita-una voz lasciva se escuchó tras de ustedes-venga preciosa deja de preocuparte por algo tan insignificante y atiéndeme a mí-un tipo alto te jalaba de uno de tus brazos con fuerza brusca, estabas segura que te dejaría moratones donde te tenía sujeta.

-suéltame!- te sacudiste el agarre del tipo-que me dejes te digo-le diste una bofetada a la mano de quien te sostenía.

-ella te ha dicho que la sueltes-Kuroko tomo tu muñeca de una forma más suave y te puso tras él, mirando iracundo al rubio.

No viste que el tipo le dio un fuerte empujón al peliceleste que haciendo que cayera, Kagami y Aomine reaccionaron y se pusieron frente a él de forma amenazadora,

-¡Kuroko!-te alarmaste y zafándote del agarre del tipo que te había vuelto a sujetar, corriste al lado del peliceleste-Kuroko, Kuroko, mírame-le pedías al ver que estaba un poco conmocionado.

-(T/N)-murmuro-Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun-les hablo para que no comenzaran una pelea con los extranjeros.

-¡Alto!- la voz de Akashi se hizo escuchar-entiendo lo que quiere Kuroko, quieres demostrarles cuan equivocados están en un partido oficial-continuo.

-unos simples monos, no podrán enseñarnos nada, no son más que eso unos monos que pretenden jugar baloncesto-les dijo con burla Nash-espero y sean unos monos aceptables.

-Silencio! Escoria como ustedes no deberían hablar-continuo Akashi-mañana prepárense, haremos que laman el suelo y se regresen a su país.

-vamos debemos tratar las heridas de Kuroko-kun-les dijiste tratando de ayudar a llevar al chico.

-(T/N), tu estas bien?-te pregunto preocupado tomando tu mano.

-estoy perfectamente Kuroko, vamos mi casa está a solo una estación de aquí- les indicaste.

Ya en tu casa la mayoría de los chicos se fue al comprobar que estarían bien y que no era nada grave, los habías invitado a quedarse a cenar, pero debían ir a descansar para el partido que tendrían, así que solo te encargaron a Kuroko y que descansara lo suficiente.

-ya no estés preocupada (T/N)-san, no fue nada grave-te decía Kuroko al ver que lo veías fijamente.

-por qué siempre te metes en este tipo de líos Kuroko-kun?-ya no estabas tan preocupada, sino más bien enfadada con el peliceleste-entiendo que estés molesto por las actitudes de esos tipos, pero de verdad me da miedo que te expongas de esa forma-una imperceptible lágrima se deslizo por tu mejilla.

-(T/N)-susurro mirándote a los ojos, él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala donde le habías curado los golpes que tenía, por suerte y no eran nada de gravedad.

-haces que me preocupe-lo miraste dolida-yo, yo…

-perdón (T/N), perdón-rodeo tu cintura con sus brazos y te abrazo, lo menos que quería el ojiceleste era hacer que lloraras por su culpa-de verdad siento mucho el haberte preocupado-hizo que te sentaras en su regazo, mientras se disculpaba.

-Tetsuya-su nombre se escapó de tus labios, lo que hizo que te mirara con un brillo especial, a lo que llevaste tus manos a la cara, te habías avergonzado-lo siento, yo…

-no pasa nada, me agrada como suena mi nombre en tus labios-te sonrió-y no solo eso, me gustas (T/N), y por eso pido me perdones por hacer que te preocuparas.

-…-tus mejillas se habían enrojecido cual tomate maduro, sabías que el ojiceleste era directo, pero no estabas preparada para ello, es más ese día planeabas tú declararte, pero todo había quedado en el olvido por el incidente-a mí, a mí también me gusta Tetsuya-kun-murmuraste con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Él no contesto nada tan solo acorto la distancia entre ustedes y junto sus labios en un inexperto y dulce beso, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron unidos en ese beso, pero se sintió como si el tiempo y mundo se detuvieran, como si fueran los únicos en el universo, los únicos en todo lo que existe.

-entonces (T/N) quieres ser mi novia?-te pregunto luego de haberse separado un poco.

-sí, sí, sí quiero-sonreías embobada-pero prométeme que ya no harás cosas peligrosas.

-lo prometo-sentencio dándote un nuevo beso.

* * *

 **Espero a quien lo haya leido le haya gustado, espero RV ejejej eso XOXOXOXO**


End file.
